


Spoiled

by BabyRedd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ned Stark, Canon? Who’s she? Never heard of her, Gen, Jon Snow looks like his mom, Minor Original Character(s), No Beta We Die Like Shireen, OOC, POV Outsider, Protective Ned, Sansa and Arya get along cause I said so, Sansa and Jon get along cause I said so, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Have Been Warned, copious amounts of headcanon, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Robert just wanted to have a fun time in Winterfell. Instead he unfortunately has to watch Ned get protective over his harassed bastard
Relationships: Jon Snow & Ned Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for fun if you are expecting in canon characters I must tell you that this is not the fic for you.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Robert knows Ned loves his children and anyone with half a brain can tell he is fiercely protective of each and every one of them. 

Robert also knows that despite Ned's bastard being a smudge on his honor he cares for the boy anyway. 

Of course not to the same level of his trueborn children. Ned cares for his bastard but _loves_ his true born’s. 

At least Robert had thought that. He had been quickly proven wrong when he visited the north with the Kingslayer, Imp, and his Kingsguard. 

A few of the Kingsguards former squires now knights had come along as well. They didn’t really matter. The one to take note of was Kyle, the oldest knight there. He is twenty and eight years and he was the start of Robert realizing just how much Ned cared for his bastard. 

Robert hadn’t taken much notice of the man before they arrived in Winterfell. 

The man had proved to be nothing special. He was quiet and humourless thus Robert ignored him on account of not wanting to be killed by boredom. 

To make matters worse the man seemed to have no interest in speaking on women. 

Robert loved to speak and joust on his conquests off easy women who lifted their skirts because he was king. 

He found humor in the fact they thought they would get somewhere if they laid themselves bare before the king. The only place it got them was a sore walk home. 

Anyhow, Roberts point is the man was not someone Robert could get along with let alone pay attention to. 

Some part of him regrets that due to the fact the man ruined a nice visit to see Ned and his children. 

Although to be fair the man did bring out a very aggressive part of Ned Robert has not seen since the search for Lyanna many years ago. 

  
  


#  **The Beginning**

  
  


Riding into the wall of Winterfell Robert is more than ready to get off the horse's ass he’s been riding for a month now. 

The smell of a horse, horse shit, and sweaty men has taken what seems to be a permanent place in his nose. 

Hopefully, after the two weeks here the smell will leave, but he isn’t very optimistic about that. 

Climbing off the horse Robert is glad to see Ned standing there with his children and wife ready to greet him. 

Walking towards the man they briefly embrace. 

“It is good to see you old friend,” Robert says. 

“It is good to see you as well,” Ned says, his voice mild and quiet as always. 

Ned has always been a solemn man. He is a man of few words with a disdain for small talk and political games. 

With his silver eyes that stay cold unless prompted to change in emotion, gave people who didn’t know him the impression that he is a cold man. 

It didn’t help that Ned is judgmental and his eyes did nothing to hide it nor did his words. 

“Come meet my children,” Ned says, turning towards his family. 

Stepping next to Ned he greets them one by one. Oldest to youngest. 

Robb has Tully looks if his hair is anything to go by. Robert doesn’t engage in conversation with the boy he seems dull to say the least. 

Sansa is the perfect image of a lady who curtsies and says some sugar-coated greeting that goes through one ear and out the other. 

Arya is someone Robert briefly pauses on. She has a close resemblance to Lyanna but it isn’t enough to take note of. Besides the girl looks like a boy if the dirt on her and matted hair is anything to go by. 

Robert notices Catelyn shoots a disdained look at Arya who pointedly ignores her. The little girl never curtsies. 

Bran is a little boy that Robert quickly moves on from greeting. He has no care for small children. 

Rickon is much of the same who is more or less still a toddler. He holds onto his mother who curtsies and greets him like a perfectly tailored lady. 

The whole family seems bland and of no note to Robert, a perfect family it seems for someone like Ned. 

He cares for Ned, truly, but the man is not the liveliest of men. The only reason they even became friends is because they grew up together. 

Turning towards the man who is his brother in all but blood he speaks. “What a lovely family you have,”

Robert ignores Arya’s eye roll. 

Ned inclines his head and guides Robert and his companions to their lodging for the next two weeks. 

Robert is not sure if it’s due to his fatigue from his long travel or something else. But everything has seemed lackluster today. 

He is not sure if it’s all in his head but the only one who looked interested in meeting him was Lady Stark. 

All the other children including Ned seemed very disinterested and solemn. Bored if you will. 

Robert wonders what that is all about. He wonders if maybe something happened and Ned wants to keep it a private family matter. 

Robert wipes those thoughts from his head. The family is standard and predictable, he has just met the children and he can already tell who they are in seconds. 

Robb is a soon to be lord who is eager to prove himself. 

Arya is a girl who likes to dress like a boy because she is denying her future of being a proper lady who will marry and bear children. 

Sansa is the perfect Lady and will be the exact replica of her mother. 

Bran is just like every other little boy growing up and playing with swords. 

And Rickon seemed like he’d grow up to be the same. 

In other words, they were not much. 

Standing Robert calls in the servants to help him change his cloth wear. He is ready to eat as he has little to nothing in his belly.

He is also eager to speak to Ned. 

******

Sitting at the eating table the servants quickly serve the food. As they eat Robert strikes up a conversation with Ned. 

“Tell me, has anything interesting been going on,” Robert asks. 

“Not particularly. Unless paperwork and wild children are interesting to you,” Ned says, his lips quirked. 

“Wild? As far as I have seen of your children, Ned, they seem well behaved,”

“They are only well behaved as of now because Jon made them swear to behave if they wanted something from his brief travel,”

Robert raises his eyebrows. The children really want something that badly they would make a promise to their bastard half brother.

“As well as the fact they are all upset Jon isn’t around thus they are sullen and bored,” Ned adds his silver eyes showing amusement. 

Robert looks at the silent children’s faces who have not spoken a word since Robert has sat down. The only one who doesn’t look sullen is Robb because he isn’t there. 

“Your bastard and trueborn get along that well?”

Ned’s lips tighten and his eyes grow cold, “aye _Jon_ and his siblings get along well as most siblings do,”

Robert is surprised to say the least. He had not expected for Ned to get angry about his bastard being referred to as a bastard. 

“Right, of course,” Robert says quietly, not used to Ned being cross with him that quickly. 

Ned sometimes got irritated with Robert of course, but he has never shown his disdain that bluntly. It is not how Ned and Robert interact. Ned quietly judges him when he does not approve of something Robert is doing or he is passive in his irritation. And Robert ignores it because he knows Ned will stick by him no matter what he does. 

As of now it feels like Ned will take his knife and lodge it in Robert’s throat if he continues to call his bastard a bastard to his face. 

Lady Stark clears her throat breaking the tense silence, “your grace, if you do not mind my asking, how is the Queen doing?”

Robert’s lips thin. He did not want to speak about that rabid bitch. The only good she has brought to his life is bear his children and even then they were a disappointment to say the least. 

Joffrey is an animal. Tommen is dim. And Myrcella is a lady, sadly that is all he can really say about her. 

“She is fine I’m sure,” Robert responds curtly. 

“That is good,”

Robert hums in response. 

“We should continue to speak outside with my kingsguard and their guests. I am ready for you to meet them,” Robert says. 

He of course just wants to get drunk and get rowdy without having to stay in check because children are near. 

“If you wish,” Ned replies standing up from the table. 

Robert follows. 

“I will see you all at dinner,” Ned says to his children. 

They incline their heads acknowledging his words, faces still sullen. 

They leave the room and Ned leads him to a table that rests outside as it is summertime and hot enough to rest outside comfortably. 

Robert calls for a servant to go get his Kingsguard and their squires as well as the Imp. 

When they arrive they introduce themselves to Ned who stays frigid throughout it. He is warm to none of the men including Kyle. 

A man remarkably like Ned it is funny. The only difference is that Kyle has blonde hair and a bit of a gut that most men have when they get older. 

Robert is an example of that he knows. He has never felt embarrassed of it. Women would spread themselves for him anyway. The only time he felt conscious of it is when he looked at Ned who has stubbornly stayed in shape despite his age. 

Anyhow they sit at the table under a large twisting tree that shaded them from the heat. The white flowers in the tree are falling irritatingly. They keep blowing onto the table. 

Across from them is a dirt road that people occasionally walk or ride down. 

A servant brings ale and serves it to them. Ned does not touch the goblet as they quickly begin to drink it down. 

“More,” Robert demands of the servant who scurries to fill the goblets once more. 

“I will go get more ale your grace,” the servant says, bowing before running off towards the castle. 

“Your grace,” the king slayer calls,” you never finished the story you were telling us on our ride here,”

Robert laughs. He remembers the story he had started about the wild night he had with a couple of cheap whores. 

He begins telling his tale yet again when it’s interrupted by Ned.

“Jon,” Ned calls out his eyes looking at the dirt road. 

Robert turns to get a good look at Ned Stark's bastard and promptly freezes. The boy's looks are so close to his lost love that it hurts. 

Ned's daughter may bear a striking resemblance to Lyanna but this boy is the male version of her. 

Looking at him calls up memories of when he had first met Lyanna and her beauty had struck him silent. 

Her long dark hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her glowing blue eyes that matched her pretty blue dress. Her pale skin that offset her red plump lips. It had encaptured him immediately to the point he still feels his heart race when thinking of her. 

The boy is dressed in all black and his hair is down reaching his shoulders. The boy is too pretty for a man. 

If he was a woman Robert would be all over him. Sadly the boy is just that, a boy who strangely had high cheekbones that reminded him of Targaryen features. 

And at the thought of that Robert unfreezes, the boy may have Lyanna’s eyes, skin, hair, and lips. But those strong cheekbones and strange beauty heavily reminds Robert of Valyrians and in turn Targaryens. 

Ned waves the boy over. 

He hops off of his horse a small wagon attached to the large black stallion. The boy walks over, a large white direwolf with unsettling red eyes next to him. 

The thing is an absolute beast that looks like it can eat a man whole. 

Robert knew that the stark children had wolves as pets but he was not expecting them to be that large. 

His men look visibly nervous as the thing stalks closer, the bastard by its side looking comfortable next to the beast. 

Reaching Ned the bastard speaks, “Lord Stark,” he says politely, his voice soft. 

“Jon,” Ned responds, “How were your travels?”

“Interesting but a bit boring without my siblings there,”

“Of course,” Ned says, his face soft and silver eyes amused. 

They continue to speak on something but Robert has stopped listening to whatever the two of them are saying. 

For some reason or another Robert feels immense irritation when looking at the boy. 

Robert hears nothing as he watches them talk and laugh. Ned ruffles the boys hair and something else is said before the boy steps away and climbs back onto his horse. 

He rides away Ned’s eyes following him until he can no longer be seen.

“ That is your bastard?” Robert says. 

“Aye,” Ned says back to being cold and disinterested. 

“You need to get laid brother you are unusually uptight today,”

“I am fine Robert,”

“Something is clearly wrong. Kyle is the blonde version of you and yet he seems to be in a good mood,” Robert says pointing at a smiling Kyle. 

Which is strange to say the least. That man hardly smiles, Robert wonders what put him in such a good mood. 

It must be a shock to Ned as well as he is now staring at Kyle as his eyes look down a now empty dirt road. 

“I will say only this one more time,” Ned says curtly, “I am fine, but it is up to you if I stay that way,”

Robert shuts his mouth as Ned has made it clear if he keeps pressing him about it Ned will not be ‘fine’ any longer. 

Ned wasn’t one to indulge his rage but today it seems as if he is happy to do so. An angry Ned is not a pretty one to say the least.

Robert laughs to lighten the mood and quickly changes the subject. 

******

Rolling over Robert decides today he will take Ned hunting in order to get all of his anger from yesterday out. 

Robert did not like being the target of Ned's anger; it is an unpleasant feeling. 

Getting up Robert prepares for the day and heads to breakfast. 

Sitting down he greets Ned’s children who are much louder today. They mostly ignore Roberts greetings. 

Sansa is the only one to attempt a greeting in return before being distracted by Arya who tugs at her hair silently demanding her to pay attention to whatever she is saying. 

They are arguing about something but Robert isn’t all that interested in listening to little girls bicker. 

Ned is quietly eating his breakfast paying no mind to his children’s loudness. 

He continues to not pay attention even as the youngest boys fling peas back in forth at each other while giggling. 

How Ned can stand all this noise is beyond him. 

Lady Stark seems to be silently agreeing with him as her lips are tightened against her face to the point the area around it is turning a strange white. Except her eyes are not on her children but focused elsewhere. 

Robert looks around to see what has her irate that she openly shows it, only to see Robb Stark sitting next to his bastard half brother. 

They are laughing and talking about something. Ned seems to have no problem with his trueborn openly associating with his bastard. 

The little girls and boys suddenly get up from the table startling Robert. 

They run around each other chaotically until they reach their brother and the bastard. Robert assumes they plan to speak to Robb until they turn to speak to the bastard. 

They are speaking about something excitedly when Sansa runs back to the table and approaches Ned. 

“Father,” Sansa says. 

Ned turns to her. 

“We are going to leave breakfast early as Jon said he is going to show us what he got for us on his trip,”

“Alright dear,” 

She leaves the table at Ned's approval and runs off accidentally knocking a servant over as when her siblings try to race each other out of the room. 

Robert sighs in relief. There is a reason he did not have much of a hand in raising his children. And he feels Ned could also have a break from them. 

“Pack your things Ned we are going hunting for the next three days,”

Ned raises an eyebrow but does not object. 

“When will we be leaving,” Ned questions. 

“After my Kingsguard and guests pack,”

“Then I suppose I should go pack now,” Ned says standing. 

Smiling Robert goes to pack for the hunting trip as well. When he’s done he steps into the courtyard seeing everyone is already there and waiting. 

Except there are three new additions. Robb, the bastard, and the Greyjoy boy. 

“Are they coming as well,” Robert questions. 

“Aye,” Ned says simply. He hops onto his horse with no other words spoken. 

This trip was supposed to be an outlet for Ned’s anger and an escape from his family. No man loved his family so much he did not mind being around them all the time. Ned is just too nice to deny his children the things they want. 

They ride off into the woods agreeing to go deep into the forest until they are ready to eat. Where they will then stop at an Inn and sleep for the night. 

Robb has a fun time hunting for deer and small game while missing his targets because he’s too drunk to aim. 

Normally he’d be talking Ned's ear off except Ned has been keeping an eagle eye on his bastard for most of the hunt. 

******

#  **Hours Earlier.**

“Ned did I tell you-”

“Shh,” Ned interrupts.

Robert turns his head towards Ned to see why he interrupted in such an uncharacteristic way.

The only thing he sees that has Ned’s attention is his bastard and Kyle speaking. Well more like Kyle talking at the boy while the bastard looks like he wants to die.

Robert can hear what they are talking about and frankly he finds Kyle’s questions strange to say the least.

“Have you ever laid with a woman,” Kyle questions.

“No,” The boy answers blankly.

“Why? you are a man now,”

“I do not see what that has to do with my answer to your question,”

“Most boys who have just became men are eager to prove they are men by laying with a woman,”

“And how does laying with a woman prove such a thing,” The bastard asks.

“It just does,” Kyle replies simply.

“If a man needs to conquer a woman to feel like a man he was never a man and never will be,”

Kyle laughs. “It sounds as if you are making excuses for why you have never laid with a woman. It is all right to just admit you could not do such a feat or you are not interested in women,”

“I will not deign to entertain either of things you have just said ser Kyle,” the boy says coldly.

“ I did not mean to upset you,” Kyle says chuckling.

He gets no reply from the boy.

Despite the cold shoulder Kyle continues to attempt to strike a conversation with the bastard throughout the day. Saying many things until he got some kind of reply out of the boy.

  
  


*

“If you were ever to have a lover what would you want them to be like?”

“I plan to take the black so it does not matter.” The bastard says.

*

  
  


**

“Are you good with swords,” Kyle questions.

“Good enough,”

Kyle chuckles as if he has heard a joke only he understands.

Robert notices that Ned’s hands tightens around his reigns.

“What is funny,” The bastard questions.

“Nothing,”

**

  
  


***

“Do you find men attractive?”

“I find women and some men attractive I suppose,” The boy replies, his voice still bland and his eyes still looking forward, refusing to look at Kyle.

Kyle looks very pleased at the answer all the while Robert is trying not to choke to death on his ale.

“What makes them attractive to you,”

“I remember refusing to answer this same question earlier so why are you asking again?”

“Simple curiosity,” Kyle says.

The bastard smirks. “Then if it is simple _curiosity_ then I will tell you. I like dark hair, with an exception for redheads, and strictly northern women and men,”

The pleased look on Kyle’s face dies as the boy's smirk grows larger.

“Is that so,” Kyle says his teeth clenched.

The boy hums in response.

******

Despite all of that Kyle continues to speak and ride next to the boy despite his lackluster and cold responses for the past… too many hours to count. 

Riding close to Ned, Robert speaks up exasperation carved into his bones from the whole situation. 

“He’s a man grown, Ned, you can’t keep babying him. If he wants out of the situation he can figure it out himself,”

Ned doesn’t turn to look at Robert but he does speak to him. 

“Who did you say that man is exactly,”

“Kyle, one of my Kingsguard’s squire,” 

“Tell me Robert does Kyle favor women?”

Robert squints his eyes trying to figure out what is going on in Ned's mind. “From what I’ve seen, no.”

Ned hums as a response his eyes staring at the both of them. 

They stop at the small town where the Inn is but slow down when they see a festival is being thrown. 

The bastard rolls to a stop, “ Ned,” he says quietly, “can we explore the festival?” His eyes latch onto Ned’s hopefully. 

“If you wish to,” Ned replies after a second. 

Robert rolls his eyes. 

“Yes!” an excited Robb exclaims, hopping off his horse quickly. “I love festivals. Come on Theon,” he drags the Greyjoy boy behind him as he breaks off from them immediately. 

They all climb off of their horses as Robert notices Kyle slides next to Jon as soon as he can. 

“Have you ever been to a festival Jon cause if you have not we can explore together,” Kyle says, his face too close to the bastards. 

“no thank you,” he says, stepping behind Ned’s back. The boy is making it clear he is creeped out by the man's advances. 

Moving away Ned and the boy explore the place as Robert painstakingly follows waiting until they can leave eventually. 

Although the women dancing in costumes are nice to look at. 

After an hour that feels like years Ned stops to rest meaning Robert stops to. They lean against a building and watch as the bastard flutters to each stall like a hummingbird. 

Ned stretches his arms and is clearly about to walk towards him when he stops abruptly at a stall near them. 

Ned looks at something in the stall for a moment before speaking, “how much,” he asks. 

The seller answers his question and Ned hands over the money. 

Robert looks to see what Ned bought. It’s a dainty wolf head necklace that is the color of a blue winter rose. 

The necklace is too dainty for Ned, Robert can only assume Ned bought it in remembrance of Lyanna. 

“The wolf head is carved out of blue quartz and the chain is made of iron carefully wrapped in thin leather,” the seller says. 

“Thank you,” Ned says distractedly. 

“Does it remind you of Lyanna,” Robert asks. 

“Aye,”

Before Robert can say anything else Ned calls for the boy. Appearing like a ghost at Ned’s side the bastard appears. 

“I bought something for you,” Ned says. 

What? The necklace is for Lyanna not a motherless bastard. Has Ned gone mad?

“A wolf necklace,” the boy says quietly. 

“Aye. Your siblings all have some form of wolf shaped jewelry I bought for them and now you’ll have one as well,”

The bastard cradles it in his hand gently. 

“Thank you,” he says softly with a smile on his lips. 

Ned smiles back. 

“Ooh,” Robb says suddenly appearing by them, “now you are officially apart of the family,”

“I wasn’t before?”

“Nope, you gotta have wolf jewelry to be a part of it,” Robb replies. 

“Then I am glad I have it now,” the boy says amused. 

He puts on the necklace as if it belongs on his pale neck and not the statue of Lyanna. 

“We should leave for the Inn, it's starting to get late,” Ned says. 

Robert breathes out a sigh of relief. Finally, Robert can get drunk and ignore the bastard like the plague he is. 

Gathering the others they make their way to the Inn. 

When they get to the Inn and hop off their horses, Kyle is still right next to the bastard. That means Ned is still focused on the both of them. 

Wonderful. 

The bastard climbs off of his horse and stumbles because Kyle is right behind him. 

Kyle steadies the boy with his hand against his back. His hand is a little too low to be just a helping hand. The boy quickly steps away looking uncomfortable to the point even Robert squirms. 

He looks at Ned to see his reaction and inhales sharply. 

Ned’s head is cocked like a dog seeing something of note. The thing that really gets to Robert is how sharp Ned’s eyes look. They look like they could cut someone. 

The last time Robert had seen that look was when Ned found out Robert went behind his back and got his father to agree to marry Lyanna to him. 

Ned had hit him hard enough the side of his face was purple for a week and he had to chew on one side as his nose burned like hell for three days. 

In other words the look on Ned’s face means someone is about to be in a world of hurt. 

“Jon,” Ned says firmly, his voice deep, “come here,” he commands. 

The bastard immediately makes his way to Ned like an obedient pet. 

“The stable boy will put our horses away. We should leave to eat now,” Ned says, staring at the boy.

The boy nods and they walk off into the Inn as the dire-wolf follows. 

Robert follows disgruntled. 

“How do you think this is going to end,” the king slayer asks with amusement. 

“In blood,” the Imp replies dryly. 

Meryn Trant steps forward, “well that would be disappointing. I’d have to find a new squire,” he says with cruelty. Meryn has never been a kind or honorable man therefore his cruelty is no surprise. 

Walking inside Kyle sits across from the boy who stiffens up like a statue. His hell is not over yet. 

As the night goes on Ned remains silent as Kyle continues to harass the boy getting bolder as he gets drunk. Completely unaware of his impending doom if he continues. 

After some time the bastard does everyone a favor and excuses himself claiming tiredness.

When the bastard reaches the hallway to go to his room Kyle stands up and follows him. Stumbling drunkenly. 

To Robert's surprise Ned doesn’t swiftly follow behind. 

Ned only begins to neatly roll up his sleeves in a frighteningly calm manner. He stands and strides after the two of them once he’s done. 

Robert and the rest pause for a moment before following behind eager to see the events that are about to unfold. 

When they reach the hall they see Ned leaning against the dean of an open door while speaking calmly. 

Walking up behind him Robert peers into the room to see what is happening and snorts. 

The bastard is clinging to the corner of the room with a disgusted look on his face as his beast growls at Kyle. 

Who has his bare ass exposed and what Robert assumes his cock as well. It seems the boy is getting a horrifying eye full of Kyle. 

“Are you listening Kyle,” Ned says, his voice empty. 

Kyle nods and slowly turns around trying not to disturb the angry dire-wolf. 

The men snort when they see Kyle and his shriveled carrot face Ned with fear in his face.

“You wanna tell me why you are in Jon’s room with your breeches pulled down,” Ned questions, already knowing the answer. 

“I-“

“And remember Kyle it is in your best interest to not lie to me,”

Robert snorts again, Kyle is doomed whether he tells the truth or not. 

“I don’t know,” Kyle says hoarsely. 

Ned smiles dark and empty. “Wrong answer,” he says. 

He quickly ascends onto Kyle and rears his fist back and hits Kyle so hard he smacks into the floor with a sickening thwack. 

“Creep deserves that and more,” Robb mumbles. 

Kyle puts his hand to his bleeding nose and busted lip. It looks like his tooth cut through his top lip while biting into his tongue at the same time. 

Kyle already looks a mess but it is made even worse by the fact his trousers are still pulled down. He scrambles onto his feet, his trousers being pulled up as well. 

“Did you know that because you are in _my_ lands under _my_ rule I can very well have you **executed** simply on the grounds that I wish it,”

“Please,” Kyle spits out nasally his hand still holding his bloodied nose, “I’m begging you-“

“Are you?” Ned asks softly. 

Kyle looks at Ned with confusion written all over his face before it twists into a confused anger. “Yes,” he spits out.

“I do not see you on your knees,” Ned replies. 

Kyle opens and closes his mouth in a shocked manner. He looks at Ned as if waiting for a different response and when he does not get one he closes his mouth. 

He sinks onto his knees with his head hung low. 

“Please,” he whispers. “Please do not have me executed,”

Ned smiles a dark empty thing, “out the kindness of my heart I will not have you killed,”

Kyle looks up his face coloring with hope. 

“If and only if you give Jon an apology that pleases him,” Ned finishes. 

His eyes shutter close the hope dying faster than it appeared on his face. 

Robert is aware that Kyle has a small chance to live. The man has been harassing Ned’s bastard for some time now. As well as it can only be assumed the man attempted to force himself onto the boy if Kyle’s half state of dress and the terrified look on the boy's face is any indication. 

“Jon,” Ned calls his voice as mild as ever. 

And yet again to Roberts immense annoyance the boy wobbles over like an obedient pet. 

He stands next to Ned closely.

Robert can see Kyle working his throat before he begins his apology. 

“I am deeply sorry that I have been harassing you for some time now. I swear to never do it again,” Kyle bows his head, “please forgive me.”

For someone who will die if the apology is not accepted it sure is lack luster. Although Robert supposes that is the best Kyle can do. 

The boy looks to Ned for a moment who gives him a nod before turning back to Kyle. “You may live, but you can never step into Winterfell again and you have to retire as a knight,”

“What? Being a knight has been my lifelong dream! I can not just give it up,” Kyle argues stupidly. 

“Then you may keep being a knight _Kyle_ , you will just be a dead one,” Ned says coldly. 

Kyle looks to Ned with terror in his eyes before bowing his head again, “I will give up my title and never step into Winterfell again,” he says meekly.

Ned steps to the side and points the door silently. 

Getting the hint Kyle scurries out of the room strongly resembling a rat.

Robert watches the man leave and begins to laugh. He has rarely if ever seen Ned act so blatantly angry in such a manner. 

Ned is all about being quiet and calm. He is not one to resort to violence simply because he wishes to. 

Robert laughs louder when he thinks about the fact Ned is acting in such a way over a _bastard_. People arguably lower than peasants considering they are discarded goods of a whore not good enough to spend more than a night with. 

His laughing stops abruptly when Ned sends him a cold look. 

“You lot can go now,” Ned says coldly. 

Robert says nothing as he turns around to leave. The last he hears as he goes back to finish is ale is Ned softly asking the bastard if he “is okay.”

Robert shakes his head. The bastard is grown now he did not need his father to save his ass anymore. Robert doesn’t know why but he feels deeply irritated. 

It makes him angry that Ned is doting on an un-legitimized bastard. He had just wanted to have a fun time in Winterfell with a friend he considered a brother. 

But no, instead he is drinking his irritation away as he half-heartedly chats up an easy woman that will distract him tonight. 

The woman is pretty enough; she has grey eyes and long black hair that flatter sharp cheekbones and a large bosom that Robert can get lost in.

Sadly, all he can think about is Ned’s behavior and the bastard that looks like his lost love Lyanna. 


End file.
